Shadows of the Past
by v-sev
Summary: Dumbledore has a secret from the past that will help defeat the evil Lord Voldemort - a daughter. Will she be able to help Harry before it's too late? How will everyone react to Dumbledore's secret? Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: **Very important note: this is a co-authered story between** **me ( vsev ) and cearrae27.**

Hope you enjoy it, we are loving it. Please do review, after all it is our first story and your opinion is very important. hugs

* * *

The stars were shining in the clear night sky and the moon cast its silver glow over the grounds of Hogwarts. A venerable wizard looked out in quiet contemplation of the unusually beautiful evening, appreciating the mild Scottish weather. A far cry from the normal fogs and rain the highlands were known for. Voices radiating from the Forbidden forest caught his attention and he turned to discover who had bravely ventured out of the safer territories of the school. Dumbledore smiled when he recognized the pair. He wondered if they were conscious of the attraction between them.

From between the trees, two figures emerged lost in debate. A short female was gesturing widely, swept up in scholarly discussion with a tall dark wizard. So distracted was she, she failed to notice a short bush immediately in front of her and promptly went sprawling in front of her companion dropping a basket.

"Miss Granger, we have spent the past hour gathering delicate potions ingredients from the forest. Items, I might add, that can only be collected on a night such as this. If your clumsiness has damaged anything, we will consider this detention null and void to be repeated with Mr. Filch!" snarled an annoyed Severus Snape. He grasped her arm pulling Hermione to her feet while reaching for the basket the precious harvest was held in. Releasing her, he opened the basket to peruse the contents.

"I'm so s'sorry professor!" she stammered, "I get so caught up in intelligent conversation when I work with you; I tend to become oblivious to anything else. If there's anything ruined by my fall, I'll return to the forest right now to replace it." she declared.

"Silly girl, you'll do no such thing!" he spat "It was dangerous enough for both of us to be in there earlier. The forest denizens are wide awake by now and would see you as a particularly tasty bite if you were to enter there by yourself." Snape finished checking the contents of the basket and grunted, "It appears everything is undamaged, lucky for you. Let's get back to the castle." he said, while turning to continue on the path they were originally heading in.

"Am I to take it then Miss Granger that your little clique of friends does not offer you stimulating repartee over the Gryffindor dinner table in the evening?" Snape was trying not to smile as he watched Hermione's face frown in annoyance.

'The conversation is sterling if the topics are Quidditch, the latest broom, Witches Weekly or who needs to borrow who's notes for homework!" she pouted. "I shouldn't say things like that about friends, I know. But they're all just so….so…." she paused looking for the right word. "Immature, Miss Granger?" Snape finished the sentence for her.

They had reached the entrance to the castle by now and the professor pulled the doors open allowing Hermione to enter first. Hermione stopped and looked down at her feet embarrassed at how she had portrayed her friends.

"They are my **friends **Professor Snape. I dare say there are things I talk about that they find boring. It just seems our priorities are so different. I still wouldn't trade them for anything. They are all very dear to me." she stated.

"Such loyalty Miss Granger! I hope your **friends **realize how lucky they are to have an ally such as you. I seriously doubt it however. One can only hope they grow up quickly so that they might appreciate your talents for what they are instead of seeing them as a means to an end for mischief." he snorted. Snape turned towards the stairs leading to the dungeons "Good night, Miss Granger. You may return to your dormitory" he called over his shoulder as his robes swept behind him. "Good night Professor." replied Hermione wondering again how Snape could turn a compliment into an insult. She turned and headed for Gryffindor tower.

From the window in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore had watched the scene between the professor and his student play out. He wondered, not for the first time, when Severus would admit his admiration for young Hermione. Dumbledore shook his head and laughed silently to himself. That would be terribly un-Slytherin of the head of that house. Never the less, Hermione would be finishing school soon and would need to make decisions regarding her future. She was a treasure in the Wizarding world. He only hoped Snape would realize it before it was too late.

A movement in the sky caught his attention. "Ah! There you are my friend" called Dumbledore "I had wondered when you would return." Fawkes, the Headmaster's Phoenix familiar, swooped gracefully into the office after an evening foraging for some fresh food.

"I trust your hunt was successful, Fawkes?" said Dumbledore. He turned to close the window glancing once more to see the pair outside on the grounds.

Watching them enter the castle together, Dumbledore leaned against the window sill when a flurry of old memories washed over him. The events of the past and present were so similar. The situation between the couple he just watched and that of his past were enough alike to trigger the memory of another time; another place….. 'Don't make the mistake I did my boy.' thought Dumbledore 'When you find what you want, grab on with two hands and hold tight. Once she's gone, you may never get her back.'

Dumbledore turned and stroked Fawkes head before sitting down wearily in his chair. His reminiscence left him feeling oddly empty. Fawkes sensing his human's distress flew over and perched on his knee. The magnificent bird began to sing and Dumbledore's soul was soothed.


	2. chapter 1

Claire Silva stood before her mirror in her bedroom. She was twenty three years old living alone in a small flat in Lisbon, Portugal. It was a warm, clear night in mid May. The full moon was bright in the night sky and stars sparkled in a night time canopy over the city.

"How could things get this way?" she asked herself, staring into her own blue eyes in her reflection. Claire was unsure how or why things had turned out this way, but the fact was, they had and she could neither control nor change them. Reaching to her neck, she gingerly stroked the necklace she was wearing there. "My heart resists everything…" she continued. She looked down at her necklace; it was a gold chain with a brilliant red stone pendant. On the pendant was the carving of a great bird with the inscription, _O Meu Amor é __Como__ a Fenix Vinda das Cinzas; My Love is Like A __Phoenix__ from the Ashes_.

Suddenly, Claire felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and the room begin to spin around. She took a step away from her mirror as her world faded to black….

_Voices…._ She could hear voices. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she felt nauseas. Moving carefully, she looked around finding herself in what appeared to be a jail cell. It was dark, dank and mouldy. She could also sense a presence of great evil in this place.

Confusion! Fear! '_Where am I? Why am I here? What the hell happened?_' were the questions that flooded Claire's mind. The voices were coming closer and she could hear them quite clearly now. They were speaking in English not Portuguese. Claire also got the distinct impression the speakers were immensely pleased about something.

The cell door swung open and two men dressed in black approached her. One of them had long platinum blonde hair and carried himself with arrogant self assurance. The other towered over her. He was a dark, intimidating presence.

"Well I see you've already woken up. The Dark Lord will be pleased," the man with the blonde hair smirked.

"You've made a mistake," Claire said shyly in English. "What do you want from me?" Her voice was shaky, more so than she would have liked.

The men laughed at her and the dark one reached out and grabbed her by the gold necklace around her neck.

'How dare they!' she thought to herself, feeling her blood boil. She kicked at the men and flailed out with her fists angrily.

The blonde man stepped back, glaring dangerously at Claire and nodded to the dark man. Taking his queue, the taller one struck Claire hard across the face. She fell to the floor. He followed with a sharp kick to her stomach knocking the wind out of her and curling her into a foetal position. The beating continued while the blonde one stood in the shadows and laughed. He laughed! An eternity later, her audience of one ended her assault with a word. As painful as the beating was for Claire, it was his promise that she would be entertaining them again in the near future that left her trembling in fear.

Later, she lay alone on the cell floor, knowing she could not escape this nightmare. She was a girl who always came out on top, always had the answers, but not this time. For the first time Claire felt helpless ……terrified and helpless.

It was like any other Monday at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were all talking animatedly to each other, discussing yesterday's Quidditch match over breakfast. Headmaster Dumbledore was chatting jovially with Professor McGonagall. Professor Snape glowered at the end of the table, obviously still disappointed over Slytherin's defeat.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast. Hermione sighed in disgust as Ron shovelled eggs and pancakes into his mouth. She delicately cut her pancakes. "Are you two prepared for your N.E.W.T.'s?" she asked.

"Absolutely, Hermione," Ron's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah, it's mail time!" said Harry, changing the subject and looking up at the swarm of owls flying through the Great Hall.

"I hope mum sends us more of those chocolates!" Ron said happily.

"Honestly, Ron, that's all you think about. Eating, eating and more eating! The N.E.W.T.'s are just one month away! We have to start reviewing!" Hermione said in her bossiest tone.

"'ay ov me 'Ermione!" said Ron speaking around a mouth full of eggs.

"Will you two stop it! Look, isn't that odd? Dumbledore is getting mail here in the Great Hall. That must be a first," Harry said, pointing at the Head Table.

A beautiful black owl flew in and headed in Dumbledore's direction. It circulated the Headmaster for a moment before landing on his plate. It dropped a small black parcel and flew off.

"That is strange," Hermione commented. " But not as strange as a seventh year who still hasn't reviewed for his N.E.W.T.s with just one month to go!"

"Bloody hell, Hermione…." Ron started, but Harry tuned the pair out. He watched Dumbledore carefully unwrap the black parcel. Harry felt the colour drain from his face as he watched the Headmaster turn pale and start to shudder. The noise of the Great Hall was deafening and it seemed no one else was paying attention to Dumbledore but himself and McGonagall, who had her hand on Dumbledore's shoulder.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who were still bickering. "Look!" he whispered to his best friends. "Look at Dumbledore." Ron and Hermione stopped arguing and looked at the Head Table.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry turned his head back but Dumbledore was already on his way out of the Great Hall, closely followed by Professor's McGonagall and Snape.

"He received something by owl and went pale when he opened it." Harry said anxiously.

"What do you think he got?" Ron asked, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I don't know, but it must have been important, he was very upset," Harry glanced around.

"The entire staff looks worried," Hermione said, taking a good look at the Head Table. "Dumbledore so upset after receiving a strange parcel that he has to leave and now they're pretending nothing is wrong…odd"

Harry could feel the Great Hall stir all around him; the students were getting on their way to their first classes of the day.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her school bag. "Let's go, it's time for Herbology and we don't want to be late."

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office as he looked down on the black parcel. After twenty four years, was it really possible?

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall strolled into his office, but Dumbledore was so lost in thought he barely acknowledged them.

"What's happened, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Albus are you all right? What could you have received to put you in such a state?" Minerva's voice showed a great deal of concern.

Dumbledore looked up at them, his eyes lacking their characteristic twinkle. He took a deep breath. "I've just received this!"

He took a gold necklace from the black package the pendant was made of a crimson jewel with a phoenix on it. Inscribed upon it was '_O Meu Amor è __Como__ a Fenix Vinda das Cinzas'_.

"Just what is _that_?" queried Snape as he sat forward.

"It's beautiful…." Minerva said, astonished.

"This is something that's quite impossible after twenty four years," Dumbledore said sadly. "I gave this necklace to a beautiful woman twenty four years ago. I loved her very much and this necklace was proof of it."


	3. chapter2

Claire Silva sat on the floor of the filthy cell, her knees tucked closely against her chest. She stared wide eyed into the distance, no tears left to weep. Staring into a dim light without an apparent source, she was only vaguely aware of a rat scurrying across the dirt strewn floor. There were no windows and she had no idea what time of day it was. She didn't know how much time had passed before the cell door swung open again to admit a strange little creature. The small creature, who was garbed in a tattered pillowcase, stood not more than three feet tall with huge ears and enormous eyes like glass orbs. Unbidden, the thought 'Elfin like' came to Claire's mind. She little knew how correct she was.

The elf placed a tray containing bread and water on the floor by Claire's feet, and looked at her with those huge eyes. It opened its mouth as if to say something but glancing fearfully over its shoulder, instead shook its head, turned and left the cell. The door swung shut with a heavy thud and Claire was once again alone in the dark.

She couldn't help it any longer, dry sobs escaped her. Why was this happening? Who were these people?

A noise in the hallway caught her attention. What was that sound? It sounded like…. slithering?

Three figures came into focus outside her cell. Claire gasped in fright and pressed her body even closer to the wall. One of the figures was a snake… a giant snake. The second was a short balding man whose eyes darted around nervously like a rat while his hands fidgeted about each other continuously. The last figure before her pulled primeval fear from the depths of her soul to lie like ice in her heart. Claire was unsure if it was a man or a monster. He was tall, his face pale and his eyes red like blood. He turned his serpentine countenance to smile down upon her causing Claire to tremble with fear. He exuded an air of gleeful satisfaction; as if he possessed a secret treasure to be exploited.

"It's such a pity I wasn't able to see the old fool's face," the pale man with the red eyes shrieked in evil joy. His inhuman voice was cold and high pitched. "It must have been amusing! Only my precious Lucius could have found this type of information."

"Can we play with her, My Lord?" the short balding man asked. The man rodent quivered in depraved anticipation of coming debauchery.

Claire gasped involuntarily, her stomach roiling with fear.

"Don't be foolish, Wormtail! This girl is priceless to me," the pale man growled before turning to leave. The short man, suitably chastised, scurried after him. The giant serpent turned to Claire and flicked its tongue in the air tasting her scent before following the pair back into the darkness.

Claire whimpered in helpless dismay. She felt memories crushing in upon her reminding her of childhood nightmares. She harkened back to what she had been taught as a child. When faced with darkness, unspeakable evil and insurmountable odds turn to the light. Claire prayed. She prayed for her mother's protection, she prayed for her creator to send a saviour to rescue her. In the end, she prayed whatever they would do to her, they would do quickly and that she would not suffer long. She didn't think she would be coming out of this situation alive.

Her mantra of prayer brought her some inner peace and so she shook off her invisible shroud. "Think positive," she said to the darkness, "at least the pain will go away." Claire began a new litany within herself.

She didn't touch the tray of food, instead, Claire lay still contemplating her life while the blackness engulfed her.

It was late Monday morning and Lucius Malfoy was comfortably ensconced at home in Malfoy Manor indulging in prideful introspection. He knew the Dark Lord was pleased. It had been sheer luck that brought him this information. By coincidence, he had run into an old acquaintance, Ricardo, who had moved to Portugal some thirty years ago. After all, what information wouldn't you give to save your family from group of Death Eaters on holiday? Ricardo definitely "let the information slip" about the Muggle whore and her daughter. Lucius smiled smugly, it was a bit of thrill to see Ricardo's face just before the Avada Kedavra hit him.

A smirk crept across Lucius' pointed features. "Yes the Dark Lord was indeed very pleased; I'll be receiving great honours. It won't be Snape, or Wormtail --- it will be Lucius!" he said with pure joy to no one in particular. "This is the final strategy. The old fool and the boy who lived are lost."

Lucius was so happy with himself. He was drunk, filled with conceit, self aggrandisement and ultimately…… power.

Dumbledore was again lost in reminiscence. Snape was the first to come out of the shock that Dumbledore's statement issued.

"Headmaster," Snape said. "What exactly does this mean _here and_ _now_?" his dark eyes looking steadfastly into Dumbledore are with curiosity.

"I cannot tell you, Severus," Dumbledore sighed, his eyes darting away from Snape's. "I do not understand what this means after all these years."

"Albus, do you think the Portuguese woman sent you the necklace?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't believe so, Minerva. It would be very unlike Maria to do such a thing with out explanation. I fear in seeing this stone after all these years that perhaps something has happened to her."

Dumbledore was normally the foundation of Hogwarts, usually so sure and steady. Now, his countenance was troubled, guarded. Snape thought he looked every one of his one-hundred and fifty eight years. Standing, Dumbledore walked slowly to his office window, stroking Fawkes affectionately as he sat on the sill. He looked out on the sunny May morning.

Neither Snape nor McGonagall dared to speak, not wanting to disturb the thoughts of the great Albus Dumbledore. They exchanged looks and standing in silent agreement, made to leave their headmaster to his thoughts. Before they had taken a single step, a weary and aged voice began to speak.

"Maria Silva was a young lady very special to me," Dumbledore said suddenly. McGonagall and Snape turned back to listen to him.

"I met her when I was in Portugal in 1975 searching for alliances for our cause in their Wizarding community. My contact there was an old student of ours, Ricardo Guimares-Noir. You should remember him, Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall nodded in affirmation, as she began recollecting the events of that time. Albus had come home a bit out of character after that trip to Portugal. His eyes had lost their twinkle for a long time.

"Ricardo's father was English and his mother Portuguese. When his father died, his mother moved them both to Portugal. I met Maria completely by accident in the University library," Dumbledore looked at the pair of professors over his half moon spectacles. "It was a Muggle University, I had used a charm on myself to appear like a middle-aged Muggle, you see. The sight of a one hundred and thirty year old is a bit overwhelming for some Muggles. As I was saying, Ricardo was teaching at the University, Maria had approached him, asking about an upcoming project, and Ricardo introduced us." He recalled.

"I know it sounds most peculiar, but it was love at first sight. When our eyes met, everything seemed to stop and poor Ricardo was speaking to the walls. Ricardo, as you remember, Minerva, was extremely bright and perceptive and quickly understood what was happening. Maria was his top student, she was developing a project in the field of Genetics," Dumbledore sighed as all the old memories were flooding back.

"You must understand, that Portugal, at that time, was the middle of a revolution. '_The Hot Summer of Seventy-Five_', I believed they called it. Times were hard, especially for a young lady with no family. Maria soon enough suspected something strange about me. She was sensitive to the magic, she could feel it. After some time she knew all about me, our situation in Britain, Voldemort, and why I was being so very careful. Our relationship lasted for about one month, and then I gave her this necklace and told her I had found my soul mate. I apologize for failing to tell you, Minerva," Dumbledore looked at McGonagall sadly.

McGonagall nodded and wipe a small tear from her pale blue eyes.

Snape's face, however, was expressionless. He merely sat opposite McGonagall, listening to his story.

Dumbledore moved away from the window and went to his desk. He looked at the necklace and he had never looked so old or lost.

"The situation in England was worsening day by day. When Voldemort attacked in a town near London, there were some Muggles hurt and I was called back by the Ministry to oversee the situation. I promised Maria I would return as soon as possible and trusted her wellbeing to Ricardo. I returned to Lisbon one month later but I could not find her. Ricardo had lost track of her. I asked the Muggles at the university but no one knew where she was. She had just left, gone for good, two weeks after I had left. I tried all the Locating Charms I knew to try and trace her, but she could not be found," Dumbledore looked down, staring hard at the necklace in his palm.

"I asked every person I knew if they saw her, and to please tell me if they saw her. All this was in vain, of course. She was gone. The only certainty I had was if she was in any danger, she would just have to stroke the pendant, and I would come for her. There was never any sign of her again, as if she had vanished from the face of the Earth."

Dumbledore sadly caressed the medallion, the only piece of Maria he had left, and a tear rolled down his face into his long white beard.

"Albus, I'm so sorry for you," Minerva said a moment later reaching out to lay a comforting hand over his. "You're positive that Maria did not send it?"

"No, Minerva, I don't think so. I'm sure Maria would have written a note. Something strange indeed is happening, I'll need to think about it carefully," the old wizard looked up at McGonagall and Snape. "Thank you both, I'm sure you both have other things to see to?"

The professors knew they were being dismissed and left Dumbledore alone in his office.

Snape headed toward the dungeons, knowing his class of Gryffindors and Slytherins would be out of control by now, having no supervision. There was something that was bothering him, something didn't fit, and he just couldn't put his finger on it. Something had been bouncing around his thoughts ever since Dumbledore received the necklace in the Great Hall. He thought about it furiously, and then, as he nearly missed a step down to the dungeons it came to him. The black owl that had delivered the pendant….


	4. chapter 3

"Lunch time!" Ron said, piling chips onto his plate. "I'm starving! I thought Divination would never end!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

Harry laughed at the pair of them and looked up at the Head Table. He had been thinking of Dumbledore and his mysterious package all morning. Dumbledore was missing, as well as Snape.

Reaching across the table to push down the book covering her face, Harry drew Hermione's attention to the head table. "Dumbledore isn't here," he said with some consternation. Hermione raised her eyes from her book to scan the Head Table. She frowned and nodded her head in silent affirmation. It was unusual for the Headmaster to be missing at a meal without explanation.

Harry spent the rest of his lunch plagued by the ominous thoughts that had followed him all morning. He knew something was amiss with Dumbledore….but what.

"Let's get going," Hermione said, putting her book into her bag. "It's Double-Potions next and I heard Snape was in a mood."

Ron grabbed a roll from the basket on the table, and shoved it into his mouth. "Calm down, Hermione, we have loads of time!"

"Hurry up, Ron," she said bossily. "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

Harry had grown accustomed to tuning out Ron and Hermione's bickering and simply gave one last glance at the Head Table before picking up his book bag.

The trio left the Great Hall, which was emptying rapidly as the students headed off to their afternoon lessons. When they arrived in the dungeon Potions room, Snape was unusually quiet. He ordered them to read the instructions from the black board and try not to blow up the castle, melt a cauldron or set anyone on fire. Harry looked up at him while cutting his ginger root, but Snape had his head down, focusing on whatever was in front of him.

As class was coming to an end, Snape ordered them to bottle their potions and leave them on his desk for marking. Neville Longbottom was last to come forward with his phial. In his rush to escape from his professors' presence he didn't notice Draco Malfoy's foot sneak out to trip him. Neville toppled forward dropping his potion sample in the process and watched his days work splatter on the floor.

Malfoy, seeing Snapes head turn to the disturbance, promptly pulled his wand and pointed at the mess calling "It's alright professor, I've got it. Reparo, Scourgify." Draco looked at Neville and sneered "And you're a pure blood? You're pathetic."

Snape approached the sprawled body of Neville and a mocking Malfoy. He looked down at the visibly quaking boy and snarled "Longbottom your ineptitude never ceases to amaze me. There's no point in giving you detention, you're not capable of learning anything from it and Mr Filch already has his hands full this evening." Snape turned and swept away calling over his shoulder "Fifty points from Gryffindor because you exist Longbottom and thirty points to Slytherin for your prompt action Malfoy. Now get out!" Neville grabbed his bag and books while running full tilt out of the classroom. Malfoy took his time, packing his bag before strolling to the hallway wearing a smug look to meet his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione had stood at the back of the class silently witnessing the debacle that had just happened. She would have normally defended Neville and Gryffindor to Snape but when she turned to look at her professor, he seemed to be in deep thought. Her anger faded while she watched the normally sarcastic man frown in obvious consternation. Keeping silent, Hermione quietly left the dungeons wondering what was causing this uncharacteristic behaviour.

Snape promptly forgot about the accident and sat staring into space, lost in thought. He knew there was something that should have caught his attention about the parcel's delivery and he had used the class time to think about where he had seen that owl before. Suddenly, it came to him and his normal scowl deepened. He looked up to see the last student, Hermione Granger, leave the classroom.

_'Of course,'_ he thought to himself. _'Damn it, that owl is Goyle's pet. He was so proud of it when he first got it.'_ Snape could remember, quite clearly two summers ago. He had been to Goyle Sr.'s summer holiday party. Goyle had come out with the black bird, showing it off.

Snape got up from his seat and hurried out closing and warding the door to his classroom on his way to see Dumbledore.

Claire was sitting dejectedly on the floor of her cell. She had used her time alone to become intimately acquainted with her prison. Close inspection of every bar, brick, nook and cranny had shown there was no way out. She was left to her thoughts in the gloomy darkness.

Her pensive moments were interrupted when the door to her cell finally swung open again. The same two men who had assaulted her entered the cell. Claire backed away thinking of how best to defend herself. Thoughts of crushed testicles and bruised scrotums figured brightly at the forefront of her mind.

She heard one word and any thought of escaping was impossible. "Imperio. Yes, your thoughts are far too evident on your face my dear." smirked Malfoy senior. "We wouldn't want _anyone_ to be damaged now would we?" As much as she wanted to, Claire couldn't move a muscle. Her body wasn't hers to control.

_Earlier_

Lucius Malfoy had just come from the Dark Lord's call. Voldemort had told Lucius he wanted the girl brought to him immediately. He said he wanted to speak to her.

"Damn it!" Lucius swore to himself in the empty Malfoy Manor. "It's too soon! I wasn't given time to tame her!" he paced his large sitting room. "Perhaps later…." His debauched thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his front door opening. He looked up at the enormous figure that had lumbered inside his house.

"Finally, Goyle," Malfoy glared at him. "What took so long? Did you take _Muggle_ transportation?"

"Hello, Lucius," said the well built man, ignoring his comment.

"The Dark Lord is waiting," said Lucius to the stocky Death Eater, who was neither extraordinary bright nor courteous. "Let's get the girl."

_Now_

Getting Claire was an easy task, as far as Death Eater orders went. She was put under the Imperious curse by Malfoy when she still appeared to have some fight left. Upon seeing this, Goyle had wanted to 'Claim his just rewards' as he put it. Only the reminder of the Dark Lords displeasure at being made to wait and the probable reward for disobedience restrained his lecherous advances but not before pawing Claire's body.

As the men led her from her cell, Claire only got a small glimpse of the house she was being held in. She was dragged up the stone steps of a long damp stairway. Everything was dark, dank and smelled mouldy. She went through a wooden door and into a hall.

The hall was not at all what she was expecting. It was breathtaking, high ceilings and rich, stately furniture. The led her outside through strange and beautiful gardens, where tiny shimmers of light twinkled around the flowers. She could hear dogs barking not very far away.

A disturbing thought crossed her mind that maybe they would feed her to the dogs? As they rounded a bend in the garden path and she could see two enormous Dobermans sitting near the house who growled at her as she passed. She was so focused on her surroundings; she wasn't paying attention to what then men were doing. The shorter man yanked her hand and laid it on top of something. She suddenly felt a pull behind her navel and everything began to spin.

When she felt the spinning stop, she opened her eyes and fell to her knees. Her surroundings had changed drastically. Her stomach rebelled against the rapid changes her body was subjected to but she held it in check. The smells of this place were absolutely horrible. It was the stench of rotting flesh, a charnel house. Ahead of her, a figure sat in a chair made of black stone. The two men kneeled before the figure in the throne and she felt herself being forced down onto her knees.

"Kneel before the Dark Lord, you foolish girl," one of the men barked.

"Now, Lucius, that's no way to treat a lady," said the figure before them. Claire finally got a good look at it and she was horrified. It was a man with pale skin and red eyes. His face was snake-like and his voice was cold and high pitched.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said. "They may be rude, but they are faithful servants."

Claire could feel his red eyes burning into her own.

"There's no doubt she is Dumbledore's daughter," the man said. "Come to me, Claire. Do not be afraid."

Claire was paralyzed. She was terrified and couldn't move if her life depended on it.

She was shoved forward and fell to her knees again, right in front of snake-like man. Strangely, she no longer felt overwhelming fear now. She knew she should be, but seeing the two men who had beaten her on their knees as slaves to this creature gave her satisfaction and smile crept across her face.

She gracefully stood up and looked into the blood red eyes. "Who are you and why am I here?" her voice suddenly bold and confident.

"My dear Claire, so many questions. They'll be answered all in due time. Come with me, you must be tired and so confused after the barbaric treatment you received at the hands of my minions," he glared angrily at the men who were kneeling. "I apologize for their mistreatment of you. All will be explained. I'm certain that you'll understand soon enough my eagerness to have you here, safe with me. These are dangerous times, especially for a young woman in your position," he said in voice that could have been described as friendly if it weren't for his horrible snake-like appearance.

Claire could feel her heart beating a tattoo within her chest. Perhaps everything will be all right…

"Who are you?" she said after a few moments of silence.

With a courtly bow the creature answered her "Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Voldemort. I have brought you here because I'm trying to prevent your murder at the hands of some very dangerous people," Voldemort smiled thinly.

"Are you a police officer?" she ventured.

Voldemort gave a high pitched laugh. "No, my dear, I'm a wizard, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Now have some tea, you're exhausted and you'll need your strength.

Lucius and Goyle exchanged puzzled glances wondering at their lords' words and actions. They had never witnessed such a display in his company before.

"You two, leave, _now_! I am no longer in need of your services" Voldemort said, his voice cold and dangerous once again.

Professor Snape came before the statue that opened to the headmasters' office and called out "Turkish Delight" gagging slightly at the current confection used as a password. When the door opened, he quickly climbed up the spiral stair case to Dumbledore's office entering to find the Headmaster sitting at his desk with the parcel open in front of him.

"Headmaster I need to speak with you, it's quite urgent," Snape said quickly.

Dumbledore looked up at him nodded, pointing to the empty chair in front of his desk.

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his face heavy with sadness.

Snape looked at the Headmaster, and could see all his years were showing themselves in Dumbledore's face. His eyes were not twinkling. Severus Snape could not remember ever seeing Dumbledore in this state. "I recognized the owl that delivered your post this morning," he said quietly.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon spectacles. "Please continue, Severus."

"I recall seeing that same owl two years ago. I was attending a small party at the Goyle's Summer Home. It's his prized pet. Black owls, as you know, are extremely rare. Highly faithful creatures and are often used in dark rituals," Snape said. "They are believed to call on the dark spirits that walk the Earth at night; if you believe such rubbish."

Dumbledore said nothing and merely gazed down at his desk.

"Headmaster, that necklace was sent by the Dark Lord," Snape said shakily.

After what felt like decades, Dumbledore finally spoke, "Severus I already suspected as much. This morning I contacted the Portuguese Minister of Magic, he told me they did register some magical use in a Muggle neighbourhood in Lisbon." Dumbledore sat down in a chair near his fireplace. "I tried to find Ricardo but he is nowhere to be found, and still no one knows anything about Maria's whereabouts. I'm assuming that Voldemort does indeed have her," Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued. "Voldemort will try and blackmail me. I'm expecting to receive a message sometime soon."

"What do you plan to do?" Snape asked his voice as silky as ever.

"I'm going to have to break a promise I made twenty-four years ago. I can not and will not risk everything for Maria. People in the Order have worked hard for us, and died for us, for our cause. I cannot jeopardize our people for my personal short coming. My debt is far greater to the Order, to you alone for that matter than a summer tryst with a young woman from whom I have had no contact with until now. There's too much at stake to extend my protection to only one woman. I can not protect her now." Tears were streaming down Dumbledore's face into his long beard. .

A rustling noise caught Snape's attention and he watched Fawkes glide off his perch and into Dumbledore's lap. The great bird began to sing the Phoenix Song piercing the silence with its rich soothing melody. The bird looked at Snape, its eyes big and yellow.

"Headmaster, let me try and find where they may be holding her. We can try to rescue her," Snape said, feeling wholly obligated to serve the man who save his life.

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes affectionately. "Severus, I have failed many people many times. To ask you to find Maria would be like sentencing you to death. If Maria is still alive there is little we can do to save her. So please, do nothing. I love you like a son and I do not want you in any more danger than necessary. You hold a high position in the Inner Circle, if you should happen to hear something, you will do nothing but report it to me, as quickly as possible. Nothing more." Changing the subject Dumbledore looked at his watch. "I believe it's time for dinner, so please go" Dumbledore said sadly.

Snape left the office, knowing that Albus Dumbledore was making the right decision, but at what cost to his mentor he couldn't fathom. Many times in his life had killed for the Dark Lord, but his victims had always been random, anonymous. He was never forced to kill someone important to him. "I must find a way!" he said to himself, his voice echoing in the corridor. With that in mind, Snape headed for the Great Hall.

Voldemort was smiling gleefully. Everything was going so well.

"My dear," he said, "come sit with me. Let us have some tea and sandwiches while I answer all your questions," Voldemort led her to a table near the fire.

Claire felt a chill, she could sense an evil presence, but she did as she was told.

"Wormtail, tea, now!" Voldemort barked.

In seconds, a steaming pot of tea and a plate of assorted sandwiches were on the small table.

Claire hungrily ate a tuna sandwich and helped herself to some black tea. "Please Lord Voldemort, can I have some answers?"

"Of course, my dear, Claire. Now is the time to talk," Voldemort smiled.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" she asked in her shaky English.

Voldemort rose from his chair and began pacing the room. "It's a rather long story, I shall tell you as much as I can. Twenty-four years ago your mother had an affair with a very dangerous wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore…"

"A what!" Claire interrupted, incredulously, "Wizards are in fairy tales, they don't exist!"

"Yes, they do, my dear. Have a look at your cup of tea," Voldemort said.

Claire looked down at her teacup and watched in amazement as the cup transformed into a black bird and few off.

"As you can see, we do exist," Voldemort said gently. "As I was saying, this evil wizard Dumbledore took advantage of your mother. I believe she found out what he was and ran away from him. At that time we were fighting a war; Dumbledore and his Order against me and my loyal supporters. I was forced to go into hiding later on, and it took me thirteen years to return to my corporeal self. It was very an extremely difficult time for me. Dumbledore sought to stop me, but through my powers I found a way to return to my body. A few weeks ago I discovered that you existed and that some of Dumbledore's followers were after you. Your mother died last year, correct?

"Yes, I lost her a year ago to cancer," Claire said sadly.

"It was not cancer that killed your mother, but a spell that was cast on her twenty-four years ago to prevent her from conceiving Dumbledore's child. However, the spell was cast a week too late, and she was already pregnant at the time. The spell had two side effects. The first was if you were born a witch, your magical abilities would be sealed. The second effect was that after giving birth to you, the remaining magic would stay in your mother, killing her after all this time."

"So you're saying that Dumbledore cursed my mother?" Claire asked, absorbing the information. "She was cursed because of me?"

Voldemort ignored her question. "Dumbledore is an extremely cunning wizard and only he knows how to break the seal to your powers. It's entirely possible, my dear Claire, that you have magic abilities as well. I will try my best to help you. I don't believe Dumbledore knows you exist, but you are dangerous to those who follow him. You are considered a dangerous liability due to the power that may lie inside of you. As you see this is why I was so eager to rescue you, even if you felt 'kidnapped'."

Claire thought for a moment and realized pieces were coming into place. Her mother had said on several occasions that she had a great fear of dark powers. "So, Dumbledore is my father and he killed my mother?" she asked.

"Yes," Voldemort smiled.

Her voice came out as cold as ice, "I will avenge my mother. Dumbledore must die."


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a swirling of robes, Lucius Malfoy returned home to Malfoy manor. He tore off his cloak, throwing it at a hapless house elf waiting in the corner. The little creature disappeared with a pop knowing it was best to stay out of his master's way when he was in a mood.

"Damn it!" Lucius spat. He turned to his well appointed bar and poured himself three fingers of Firewhiskey.

"He Who Shall Fucking Well Not Be Named changes the agenda again!" Lucius downed his drink in two swallows, grimacing as the burning liquid seared his throat.

Never one to appreciate being made to look foolish by anyone, Lucius pondered his next move. 'What is his game? How is his new Pawn to be played?'

Steepling his fingers in front of his face, Lucius sat thinking, turning possibilities over in his mind. It became clearer and more brilliant as the pieces of the puzzle came together.

"A weapon." he thought. "He's going to use the girl as a weapon to bring down Dumbledore'.

Lucius laughed aloud at the sheer genius of the idea and the simplicity of its execution.

'Train her, brainwash her and set her loose to do her worst. Brilliant.' Lucius rose and went back to the bar pouring himself another measure of firewhiskey. He raised his glass in a silent toast to his Master.

"To a glorious victory…and all its rewards." He threw back the drink in one swallow and went in search of some rewards to be had in his home.

Walking out to the hall, he entered the doorway to his dungeons. Some new 'entertainment' had arrived this morning.

The man called Wormtail escorted Claire to a suite, which, she had been told, would be her quarters during her visit. She surveyed the room. All was in black and dark green, tasteless! However, a two-room suite, with every convenience she might need, even a bathroom!

"Well, this is an improvement over that damn cell! Now, let's see…" Claire started a plan in her head.

"First a shower" she thought "to get rid of the stench of the dungeon."

Then some serious thinking about what she had been told and how it fit with what her mother had raised her to believe.

"I'm going to survive all this!" thought Claire. For the first time since she woke up in the cell, she felt her usual optimism return.

The bathroom was archaic but it did have a running shower with hot water and that was all that Claire wanted for the time being. She stepped into the running water letting it clean her body and refresh her spirit.

After a long time in the shower, and still in her towel, Claire went in search of some clothes in an old wardrobe. She found all kinds of strange clothes, finally deciding on what looked like pyjamas that had seen better days. The pyjamas were in some kind of dark material that was similar to silk.

"Well at least the underwear is new and cotton!!" She thought trying to resist the temptation to burst out laughing.

"This is ridiculous," she thought. "I don't understand half of what is going on. I am being held, supposedly for my protection, because my father is trying to kill me, even though we have never met. He is a dark wizard, a thing I never knew existed and he killed my mother!' She carried the clothes she had selected over to the bed.

"All of this information coming from a creature that smells like rotten meat, who treats servants like trash and looks like a snake! Beautiful, can a girl ask for more?" Claire began to dress finally giving in to the laughter as she pulled on the cotton knickers.

"What next? Santa Claus exists too and he eats children for breakfast? Calm down Claire, don't panic, you want to live, you have to think!" Claire gasped for air, pulling in calming lungful's while wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

"I must be careful around them. I'll play along. I'll learn as much as I can, then I'll decide what to do with this father I suddenly have!"

Her first plan made, Claire went to the four-poster bed and lay down. She fell asleep, exhausted, a little after 3:00 am…. a small smile on her lips.

Too soon, the morning came and Claire was awakened by a knock on her door.

The same man who had shown Claire her rooms; she had come to think of him as '_Roedor_' Rodent; had brought her breakfast. He told her that Lord Voldemort was expecting her in the living room when she had finished and dressed.

Rising from bed, Claire ate sparingly from the pastries provided but drank all the coffee. She wanted to be alert for whatever happened today. Going to the bathroom she quickly washed her face and cleaned her teeth. Crossing to the wardrobe, Claire selected some dark unstylish black dress that looked like it belonged in another century and dressed.

"All I need is a pointed hat and broom' she thought, catching a view of herself in the wardrobe mirror.

"How cliché" she murmured to herself before turning to see what the new day had brought her. Before leaving her room, she took a deep breath and thought, "Get a grip on your self Claire. Empty your mind and play the role of the damsel in distress. This guy is a wizard and he may be able to read your mind."

I will survive!!!!" She kept repeating this in her mind like a mantra to block all other negative thoughts.

Claire went out of the room, and swiftly walked the short black corridor into the living room.

"Good morning Lord Voldemort" said Claire

"Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?" asked Voldemort, in a sweet tone.

"Quite well, sir. What are we going to do today? Will you take me to see this dark wizard?" asked Claire, in an even voice.

"No, no my dear" said Voldemort with a small laugh. "Today, we will see if I can find what magic Dumbledore used to block your power and if I can counter it. Then, I'm going to train you in the arts of magic personally, so that you may be prepared for what ever you may face." Voldemort's voice was both patronizing and commanding though he couched it in fatherly tones.

"Yes sir," replied Claire. "I will do as you say. After all, I owe you my life. I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you." Claire smiled and looked at the serpentine face as a child would look at a favourite uncle. At least, that's what she hoped.

"Well yes my dear, you probably would be, but let us not speak of sad things." Voldermort motioned her to follow him. "First of all, let's go to my library. I've been doing some research."

"Of course, My Lord." Demurred Claire in her most condescending voice.

Claire felt her nervousness return, "He can control me if he chooses," she thought. "Oh my God. Stay calm girl. you can do it. Breathe. Oh mother, please help me! I will survive." She backed down her panic again

"I will survive" her little voice inside kept repeating itself.

They entered the library and Voldemort moved to a pile of books. He opened a small leather book, which had a pentacle drawn on the front cover and read something that was written there.

Calmly, he said, "My dear, I will now try a spell. It's an old spell that is meant to reveal if you have magic power within you, and, if so, what is blocking you from using it."

Voldemort moved Claire to the centre of the room. "Now child, I need you to close your eyes and stay perfectly still."

Voldemort pulled a wooden stick from within his robes. Claire realized with a start that this must be a magic wand.

"I will do as you say My Lord but please, will it hurt? Asked Claire, clearly afraid of what would happen next.

"No my dear, it will not hurt! Now close your eyes!" The last words, out of Voldemort's mouth, were a mere hiss. He was loosing his patience.

Claire closed her eyes immediately, and thought "Oh mother, help me! Please". Claire was afraid. She heard a murmur and felt something cold and damp engulfed her. She held still and kept thinking of her mother.

Voldemort wasn't happy. The girl had an enormous amount of magic. That much was patently clear in the strong blue light she emitted as soon as the spell hit her. Well, no need to let the little chit in on just how powerful she was, that secret would remain with him.

Interestingly enough, the central colour of her magic was blue, which meant that primarily her magic was white, not black, as he would have wished. The unexpected part was that he didn't recognise the yellow and pink aura that was emitted also.

"What kind of spell was this? She's too powerful to have her powers held in check by anything as simple as a binding spell," thought Voldemort, obviously troubled by what he had seen.

"You may open your eyes, my dear."Voldemort whispered.

"Thank you. Lord Voldemort." Breathed Claire, relieved the test was over.

"How was it? Do I have magic?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes my dear you do have magic," Voldemort averred, "not very strong magic however. I can't yet break the spell that is blocking your power. It seems it's a very dark and complex spell. I must do some more research."

Voldemort gestured Claire towards the doors. "Now, I must ask you to return to your quarters and stay there." stated Voldemort with some asperity. His voice betrayed how annoyed he was.

Claire, noting the dark lord's preoccupation, asked "May I take some books to read sir?" No time like the present to start learning.

"Yes of course my dear, it may be some time before I request your presence again. Here take these ones; they are about spells and potions. They are complex books; you probably will not understand any of them!" said Voldemort becoming angrier by the moment.

Claire quickly gathered up the tomes and began to leave. "Thank you sir." said Claire on her way out of the library.

On her way back to her quarters, Claire was startled with sounds coming from a dark corner near her door. She saw something move toward her causing her drop the books and cry out. A few seconds later Lord Voldemort was by her side looking none too pleased.

"What happened girl?" demanded Voldemort.

"There is a thing there in the corner!" Said Claire tremulously, while pointing at the dark corner.

"That is my pet Nagini, she's there to take care of you, so no unwanted visitors may disturb you!" said Voldemort in a threatening voice.

Slowly the huge snake came in to Claire's line of vision. Bending quickly to retrieve the fallen books, Claire opened the door to her room and went inside.

"Oh my God that guy is totally crazy!!!!!!!!" thought Claire just before she threw

herself onto the chair. If she had any thoughts to the contrary, the presence of that reptile confirmed the fact she was as much a prisoner in this gilded cage as she was in the dungeon.

Harry had spent part of that night thinking about what could be troubling Dumbledore.

Clearly, something major had happened leaving the elder wizard in an unusual state of preoccupation. But what? What could be wrong? There hadn't been any attacks from Voldemort lately. "I must find out what is wrong," thought Harry "he seems so vulnerable like this...ever since that owl."

Cursed with these thoughts, Harry finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

The rest of the night was an unsettling one, with terrible nightmares of Voldemort. It seemed the Dark Lords emotions were running the full gamut from dizzying highs of sheer happiness to pure fury. Harry awoke exhausted in the morning.

"Something is definitely happening, I have to talk to Hermione, we must find out." Thought Harry.

"G'morning 'Mione"said Harry coming down the stairs with Ron on his tail.

"Good morning guys" said Hermione cheerfully.

"Let's hurry to breakfast, I'm starving!!" said Ron.

"Wait! I have to speak to you two! It's important," said Harry in an urgent voice.

"What's up Harry? You kook worried! Dreams again?" said Hermione, truly concerned about her friend.

"Yes, Hermione. Something is wrong, Dumbledore is a shadow of himself, and Voldemort is going from sheer happiness to pure fury in the temper department. His emotions are running high! He is up to something major!" said Harry in a desperate tone.

Ron flinched at the name Voldemort, but Harry was too nervous to pay any attention.

"But what exactly did you dream Harry?" asked Hermione becoming more worried by the minute.

"You didn't say anything to me mate!" exclaimed Ron.

"Voldemort is searching for something, I could see him scanning book after book, and being furious at not finding anything." Said Harry, remembering his dream.

"Oh! Stop flinching at his name Ron, you twit!! He was thinking what a prize that girl was, but I don't know what girl, I couldn't see her. It was all very confusing….. with so many emotions. The last I remember is - he was thinking, was that only a potion could be the answer, but to what I don't know!" said a truly desperate Harry looking at his friends.

"Harry, we have to go to Dumbledore!! We have to tell him. It's important!" Stated Hermione. "And we must tell Professor Snape. If the Dark Lord wants a potion, then he will be the one that has to make it." said Hermione urgently.

"I don't know if that is a good idea Hermione. We don't know Dumbledore's password, and he isn't looking too good, maybe we shouldn't worry him anymore than he already is," said Ron in a shaky voice.

"I don't know what to do! Maybe Ron's right Hermione" said Harry weakly.

"Come on you guys! We must tell Dumbledore." Hermione grabbed both their arms and began dragging them through the portrait hole. "It is important! We must go and tell him right now!" said Hermione in a voice that brooked no argument.

"What about breakfast? Ok Hermione, put the daggers in your eyes away, you don't have to look like that at me!" said Ron.

The band of friends ran through the corridors as fast as their legs would take them. Upon reaching the gargoyle, the trio recited every kind of sweet they could think of but nothing worked. Desperation was beginning to settle in when an icy baritone voice came from behind them.

"Well, well! What is the Dream Team doing here?" said Snape in a dangerous voice, his dark eyes peering at them closely.

Hermione recovered before any of them and hurriedly said "Professor Snape, we must speak to the Headmaster. It's important! Harry had another dream! Please Professor."

Snape looked hard in the eyes of Hermione Granger and could see the worry and the determination in them. "Gryffindor's" he thought.

"Very well Miss Granger! However you and Mr Weasley will go to classes. Now!!"

he commanded. Turning to the gargoyle Snape uttered " Ashes. Come Mr Potter let us hear your dreams."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other at hearing the password. Something was definitely wrong. With that in their minds off they went to their Charms class.

Following Professor Snape, Harry went up the spiral stairs and entered the office of the Headmaster.

"Severus, good morning! Ah! Harry, you're here?" said Dumbledore in a strong voice.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk. He was wearing a dark red and black robe. His face showed concern and there was no twinkling in his eyes.

"Headmaster! I just found Mr Potter downstairs. It appears he has been dreaming again." Said Snape, in a voice laden with contempt towards the younger man.

"Please, have a seat Harry. You too Severus. Tell me Harry, what have you dreamt about?" said Dumbledore.

"Well Sir it was a very confusing dream. Voldemort was either extremely happy or in deep fury. I could see him searching in strange books for something and he was getting angrier by the minute." Harry paused remembering his dream. "He seemed to come across something in his search and thought something like _Only__ a portion can do it!_ Then he began to think of a girl. I couldn't see her, but while thinking of her he was extremely happy, almost laughing. He kept thinking that girl would be your end, and how ironic things were."

Harry paused once again, clearly trying to regain his composure.

He resumed his story. "Then a sound came from behind him and I could hear Wormtail saying something. I could feel the fury in Voldemort. He cast a Crucio curse on him, and told him to leave him alone and to keep an eye on the girl. I think that was all, Sir," said Harry truly worried.

"Well that is interesting! Could you see the surroundings Harry? Were you looking through Voldemort eyes?" asked Dumbledore, in a concerned voice.

"Yes, Sir. I was looking through Voldemort eyes, and he was in what looked like a library, with stone walls, all very dark.," said Harry.

"Could you see what he was searching Harry? asked Dumbledore eagerly.

"Well the books were strange; they looked like they were made of skin and the ink on them changed colours." Replied Harry. " The language the books were written in was also strange but there was part of it I could somehow understand. It looked like he was looking for spells to release sealed magic in humans. But you can't seal someone's magic can you, sir?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that is very interesting. Can you tell me some of the name of the books Harry?" asked Dumbledore neatly deflecting Harry's question.

"Well sir, they all had some strange symbol on the front page, something like a snake wound around a tree surrounded by a circle of fire." Said Harry, trying to remember every detail.

"But I really couldn't read the name of any of them. Only…. after a while I could understand parts of them. Something like when Voldemort read and thought about it I could understand it. Does that make sense, Sir?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry it does. Moreover, you said he thought that only a potion would do it, but do what? And that was after or before the books?" asked Dumbledore lost in thought.

"Voldemort thought of the potion after he searched all of the books and he was very angry. It was then that he thought that all the spells and rituals he had seen would harm the girl, would kill her, and that he still needed her." said Harry.

"So the books were of spells and rituals for releasing someone's sealed magic and he thought that a potion could do it. Tell me Harry, can you tell if he has researched the potion?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know sir, I woke up after he thought of the potion and that he needed the girl. He thought that the girl would be your downfall. I'm sorry, sir, it became too painful." Answered Harry, disappointed that he could not give his mentor the information he so desperately needed.

"You've done well Harry. It's far more information than I had expected. Thank you. Now, you should go Harry, you have classes." said Dumbledore softly.

"But sir, what is going on? Why is this girl your downfall?" demanded Harry.

"Potter! You heard the Headmaster, now leave! Don't you dare to question him!" hissed Professor Snape.

Harry jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's voice; he had forgotten he was there. Harry felt all the fury and hate for that man bubble up within his chest and was about to spit out a venomous answer back when Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, thank you. You should leave now. I understand your curiosity but these are private matters. Please, if you have anymore dreams come and tell me right away.

Harry didn't dare to rebut that. Instead, he just nodded and left the Headmasters office, still truly concerned.

"Severus what do you make of this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir, I think that the Dark Lord will call me soon. He can't successfully make the simplest potion let alone one as complex as to remove the seal on someone's magic. As for the books, I think they are the Books of Life, a very dark and dangerous collection that was created by one the darkest wizards of all times: Jebetz." Snape stood and walked to the window.

"He had very dark spells and specific rituals for the removal and expansion of one's magic, in certain conditions. Supposedly they were lost to the world." said a concerned Snape.

"Yes, Severus, I see what you mean. I've heard of such a collection. The question is what is it Voldemort wants? It seems he's trying to unseal the girls' magic, but who is this girl? Do you think there is such potion as to unseal one's magic?" asked a very concerned Dumbledore.

"Yes in certain cases. If a certain kind of spell or ritual were applied before birth, then only a Potion of the Five can be useful. However this potion is not widely known and is extremely difficult to brew. I sincerely doubt that the Dark Lord has any knowledge of it," said Snape extremely worried

"If brewed wrongly, this potion kills the person, scattering their soul."

"Severus, if Voldemort requests you to brew it, try to stall it as long as you can. We have to know more." said Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, do you think the girl that Potter was speaking of could be Maria? Could she have had her magic tampered with in some way? You said she was extremely sensitive." asked Snape.

"I don't think so Severus. She would be in her mid forties now, hardly a girl anymore, in muggle terms, of course. No. she had no magic in her, I would have felt it." Dumbledore sat back in his chair, stroking his beard pensively.

"However, it is strange, that her necklace was sent to me. That along with Voldemort's strong emotions, both joy and fury triggering Harry's dreams, and the part about the girl being my downfall. Something has come up to cause Tom to change tactics in this war."

Turning to Snape, Dumbledore's face held a look that had been missing for a while. The old man was back!

"Try to find out what's happening, Severus. This is no longer just my private business!" said Dumbledore with a twinkling in his blue eyes.

For the remainder of the day, Claire stayed in her rooms not daring to leave them, afraid of that thing the crazy man called a pet. She had her meals served by that repulsive being, _Roedor_, the one the crazy man called Wormtail. And she read. She read all three books she had brought from the library.

"Very interesting books, all right." she thought "That was a mistake you just made Voldy baby. Legi1imency, interesting! So you can read minds if the person looks you in the eyes, old snake breath. Must remember to avoid that!" Claire drank in the new information, as a thirsty man would consume water.

"And the only protection is clearing the mind and pushing the person out. Hmm interesting." She went on summarising her reading of the day, and making mental notes of what she should and shouldn't do.

Finally, her dinner was delivered to her rooms along with the terse instructions to be sure to stay in her rooms no matter what noises she might hear outside. This did little to resolve the questions her studies had raised or to lessen her fears.

After a while, she could hear Lord Voldemort, hissing in fury at other people in the sitting room, and finally came the screams. Horrifying, inhuman screams that were so terrible that she thought all the demons of hell had descended upon the house.

"Torture, it can only be torture." She thought "Oh! by the Gods he's laughing. He is not human." She trembled in fear and tried to cover her ears. The sound still got through.

With those thoughts, Claire went to bed trying desperately to close her mind to sounds that were coming from living room, and praying for sleep to come. "I will survive" she sobbed "_ai mãe ajuda-me a sobreviver!"_

Back at Hogwarts, students and teachers alike were gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry looked up to the Headmaster seated at the head table. He was relieved to see the old man looking more like himself and said as much to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione let her eyes roam across the head table to the dark figure so solitary among his peers. Not for the first time she felt an affinity for this man. She would give anything to have a real conversation with him. To discuss and debate any number of subjects with someone who would challenge her mind.

"Not in your dreams, Hermione." She sighed. "I'm just a silly little girl to him. One more annoyance."

Meanwhile, Snape was finishing his dinner, taking a drink from his goblet. Looking up at the students, he felt someone was looking at him. Casting his gaze around, he came upon the tawny brown eyes of Hermione Granger. He felt that little prick of the something he felt when she was involved. He couldn't (or wouldn't) give it a name and was about to deliver her one of his patented scowls when a surge of pain ripped through his arm.

Hermione watched as he gasped and grabbed his arm.

He looked at her one last time as she nodded her understanding and mouthed "Please be careful" - a silent plea.

He nodded to her tersely as he stood to leave. Marching out briskly after a word to the Headmaster, Severus walked to the apparation point and made his way to his other master.

Dumbledore had not missed the interaction between Hermione and Severus. He wished fervently for the time when they might become more than student and professor. He wished fervently for every child, the teachers and students alike; he regarded them all as his children; to find love. So mote it be.

Hello everyone, we are sorry for the time it took us to up date. This chapter was a very difficult one to write, we hope you will like it. Thank you all for leaving the reviews, they are so important to us.

I hope this chapter will have cleared some doubts or inconsistencies you would have thought about Claire.

Once again please give us your opinions and ideas, they are welcomed and praised.

I thought you might want to know that:

_ai__ mãe ajuda-me a sobreviver _**means**_ Oh mother help me to survive!_

We have avoid writing Claire's thoughts in Portuguese, just to keep it simple but there are certain nicknames and situations were that can not be avoided, however there will be always a translation at the end of the chapter.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

Stay well

Love

Cearrae27 and vsev


	6. Chapter 6

My Dear friends and readers of Shadows of the Past, some of you out there have been sending me mail asking me to update this story, so the situation is this:

Has you probably have already guessed I'm not English, I'm Portuguese, so the main problem is that in order to continue this story I need a very good, very patient Beta, that can understand my riddling writing. So it's truly up to you guys.

The story that I had thought still stands so…

If anyone wants some hard non paid work please e-mail me.

Kisses and hugs

Vsev

Ps: my other beta did give up on me… just so you know.

Mail: 


End file.
